


Virgil's R

by Soul_Vixen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Vixen/pseuds/Soul_Vixen
Summary: Basically based off the song My R, but with Virgil and the sides.





	Virgil's R

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I'm going to post, and I don't really know how well it turned out, but this is kind of a pre test.
> 
> I get it's not an actual fanfic, but still  
> I tried  
> I'm sorry if it's bad  
> (Which it probably is)
> 
> This was supposed to be based off a thing on youtube that I saw
> 
> (Seriously though, how do you make tags)  
> (Help)

Just as I was about to take my shoes,  
Off on the rooftop, there I see  
A boy with a red sash here before me  
Despite myself I go and scream

“Hey,  
Don't do   
It please”

Whoa, wait a minute,  
What did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
And to be honest I was somewhat pissed  
This was an opportunity missed  
The boy with a red sash told me his woes  
You've probably heard it all before  
'I really thought that he might be the one,  
But then he told me he was done’.

For God's sake please,  
Are you serious?   
I just can't believe   
That for some stupid reason  
You got here before me  
Are you upset   
That you can't have what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've never gotten  
Robbed of anything

'I hear you,  
Thank you for listening’  
The boy with a red sash then disappeared

All right,   
Today's the day,  
Or so I thought  
Just as I took both of my shoes off  
There was but a boy with a dark blue tie  
Despite myself I go and scream  
The boy with a blue tie told me his woes  
You've probably heard it all before  
'Everyone ignores me, everyone steals  
I don't fit in with anyone here’

For God's sake please,  
Are you serious?  
I just can't believe  
That for some stupid reason  
You got here before me  
But you should know  
You're still loved by everyone at home  
There's always dinner waiting  
On the table you know

‘I'm hungry,’ said the boy as he shed a tear  
He looked away from me then she disappeared

And like that,  
There was someone everyday  
I listened to their tale,  
I made them turn away  
And yet there was no one who  
Would do this for me,  
No way I could  
Let out all this pain

For the very first time  
There I see  
Someone with the same pains as me  
Having done this time and time again,  
He had a face of snakeskin  
'I just wanna stop the scars that grow  
Everytime that I go home  
That's why I came up here instead,’  
That's what the boy with the snakeskin said

Whoa, wait a minute,  
What did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way  
But in the moment I just screamed  
Something that I did not believe

“Hey  
Don't do  
It please.”

Ah! What to do?  
I can't stop this boy, oh this is new  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew  
But either way, please just go away so I can't see,  
Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!

'I guess today is just not my day,’  
He looked away from me then disappeared.

There's no one here today,   
I guess it's time  
It's just me myself and I  
There's no one who can interfere  
No one to get in my way here  
Taking off my purple hoodie  
Watching my eyeshadow drip and fall  
This anxious trait, scared as can be  
Is gonna jump now and be free

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if it was bad


End file.
